


Movie Date

by catsandanimenerd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, gentle kisses, look at these dorks, my favorite pastime is touching people w/ my ice cold fingers, my teeth rotted from the cuteness, so is ryouga's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma and Ryoga aren’t very good at this whole “movie day” thing. Cuddles ensue. OR: Netflix and chill on a cold day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

Yuma is bouncing around the house, dancing to a beat only he hears. He hums it under his breath as he pulls the bowl of popcorn out of the microwave. His nose warms as he inspects the bowl, looking for any unpopped kernels in the bottom.

The doorbell rings and he sets the bowl down, bounding over to the door. There’s a silly smile on his lips even before he opens the door, before he sees his boyfriend standing in front of it. Ryoga is scowling but there’s no real heat in it. 

“Hey Shark!” Yuma cooes happily, earning a bright blush from his moody boyfriend. 

“Yuma,” he greets quietly, like always. Shark isn’t big on loudness, not like Yuma is. Yuma doesn’t mind, he likes Ryoga either way. Still grinning, he grabs the other boy’s hand and tugs him inside out of the cold. It’s a brisk October day, perfect for sitting in and watching movies. 

“I’ve got Netflix on the TV so you can choose the first movie,” Yuma tells him as he removes his shoes. Ryoga grunts in acknowledgement, his bare feet wiggling against the cold tiles of the kitchen. 

“You got the snacks right?” he asks Yuma, watching the other boy dig through the popcorn. Yuma makes the _ best _ popcorn this side of Heartland and Ryoga can’t figure out how. He doesn’t even  _ do _ much to it but somehow it’s delicious.

“They’re….somewhere around here,” Yuma says nervously, an air of distraction about him. He’s not actually messing with the popcorn anymore. Ryoga rolls his eyes and rummages around in the cabinets overhead. 

They work in silence, Yuma bustling about making tea while Ryoga looks for the snacks. It’s a comfortable silence between them that Ryoga likes. There’s no conversation for the sake of talking, and even though Yuma is nearly always at the center of a conversation, he doesn’t feel the need to break that. 

“Tea’s done,” Yuma comments thoughtlessly, attention divided between his tasks. He carefully picks both cups up-his red, large mug with  _ Kattobingu! _ scribbled messily on the front and Ryoga’s purple, rather sad and plain cup-and leaves the kitchen for the living room.

His living room is rearranged for the movie day ahead of them. There’s blankets on the couches and a few bags of chips and candy on the low coffee table. The TV displays various selections of shows, animes, and movies. Yuma sets the cups down, and, rather embarrassed, shouts for Ryoga.

“The chips are in here!” he says, cheeks warming. He must have forgotten that he’d moved them. Ryoga grumbles under his breath as he walks in, the popcorn bowl in his arms pressing tightly to his sternum. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Ryoga murmurs, a resigned sigh on his lips. Yuma laughs easily, covering up his embarrassment.

“Don’t you want to pick a movie Shark?” he deflects, handing Ryoga the remote. Ryoga juggles the bowl and takes the offered object. His eyes are on the screen, thoughtfully glancing over the choices. Shrugging, he clicks on a horror movie.

Yuma pats the space beside him on the couch and Ryoga settles in. Without much thought, he pulls a blanket around his shoulders, cold despite his jacket. The house around them is chilly and it’s far too early in the morning for a movie day. Yuma is a persistent boy, though, and Ryoga can’t actually deny him. 

(Still, waking up at six in the morning is  _ not  _ the most ideal. Driving to his boyfriend’s house half an hour later isn’t much better, but at least there’s blankets and food.)

“Can’t believe I came here so early,” he mumbles to himself, munching on popcorn. Yuma pouts and leans toward him, pecking his cheek chastely. 

“ _ Whaaaa? _ Aren’t you having fun Shark?” Ryoga huffs at him and rubs his eye with an unblemished knuckle. On one hand, he wants to pick a fight because  _ it’s seven in the morning _ but on the other hand, he’s too tired. 

“Yeah,  _ sure _ ,” he mutters, pulling his feet closer to his body. Yuma grins-sarcasm isn’t lost on him but he pretends not to notice it-and copies Ryoga’s pose. The former-Barian grimaces as his toes graze his leg. His feet are  _ freezing _ , and now that he’s noticed it, so are his fingers. 

Ryoga is  _ so _ beyond not caring that he shoves his feet under Yuma’s legs. Yuma yelps at the icy touch and Ryoga smirks. It’s a petty payback for waking him up. Feeling particularly vindictive, he brushes Yuma’s neck with his colder fingers.

“Aah Shark!” Yuma whines, weakly batting at the other’s hands. “Your fingers and toes are so  _ coooold! _ ” Ryoga cackles and his fingers dance across Yuma’s face, movie forgotten in pursuit of payback.

“It’s _ your _ fault. Take responsibility,” he replies with a grin. Yuma wiggles, trying to get away. The popcorn bowl nearly spills but Ryoga takes a second or two to shove it onto the table. 

Yuma strikes while Ryoga is preoccupied with the bowl. He deftly grabs Ryoga’s fingers and presses them to his cheeks. Ryoga sputters at that, confused. Yuma isn’t supposed to _ like _ cold fingers on his warm skin.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” he hisses, cheeks red. Yuma smiles and traps Ryoga’s hands with his own.

“I’m taking responsibility, like you told told me to, Shark,” he answers sincerely, his own dark cheeks pinking. Ryoga blows air at his face. “....do you wanna cuddle?” he asks out of the blue. Ryoga blows more air out but complies and shifts closer. Yuma is warm, freakishly so, which is  _ perfect _ because Ryoga is always cold. 

“It’s only cause you’re so warm,” he lies, curling up to Yuma like a cat would. His head is on Yuma’s shoulders and his knees are pressed to Yuma’s thighs. Yuma laughs and wraps his arm around Ryoga, his cheeks on the boy’s hair. 

“Ok, whatever you say Shark.” Yuma grabs Ryoga’s hands awkwardly, rubbing heat into them. They’re not  _ as _ cold as they once were. Ryoga turns upward and nips at Yuma’s chin, and Yuma bends down to capture his boyfriend’s lips. The former Barian sighs into the kiss as Yuma’s breath fans his face. The movie plays, mostly forgotten, in the background. 

Yuma releases Ryoga after a moment, his mouth opening to say something, but he stops. Ryoga’s eyes are closed and his breathing evens out. There’s a content smile on his lips and Yuma doesn’t have the heart to rouse him(he’s already done that today and he doesn’t think Ryoga will forgive him so easily).

Sighing, he turns his attention to the movie and tries to figure out what’s happening.

(Hours later, when Akari returns home, she discovers the two sleeping on the couch. It’s cute because they’re wrapped around each other but, unfortunately, not cute enough. She wakes them up, loudly, and reprimands Yuma for going through with his early morning plans.)

(Ryoga is secretly grateful that Akari isn’t  _ his  _ sister.)

(Yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote something so cute wtf. I actually vaguely remember being cold af and wanting to cuddle but having no cuddly buddy :^(


End file.
